Makoto Shishio
CCO is one those Kiwami types. He is the final form of Makoto Shishio. CCO is the one in the video who totally mops the floor with all of the other ones and should have killed Kenshin with SECRET SWORD TWO. CCO also has SECRET SWORD 1 and THE FINAL SECRET SWORD. CCO catches fire and dies in episode 60 which is kinda disappointing but his screams are pretty good in the english version. In the Spanish dub, CCO is a totally different character. He says stuff like "EN ESE CASO" and "TECNICA DE LA ESPADA NÚMERO DOOOSSSS" and "QUE?! ES IMPOSIBLE! Yo lo maté >:C" He exists IRL and voiced himself. CCO came from Gensokyo. He is a crazed ninja mummy. Because there are 2342355 main dubs of it that means CCO beat up five clones of Kenshin, Zerostyle, AOC and Kiwami. Which makes him a complete badass. Even though he is awesome he is not without fault. There was this one time where Zerostyle made him do a concerned face because he dropped his guard (luckily cco called composure right after) and this time where he got all shady and swinged his sword and thought the law of nature and stuff and there was this other time where he was happy because he punched kiwami into a wall but AOC made him not or enjoying his victory. CCO's favorite word is "PHYE!!!!" '''Which doesn't really mean much but it's cool because he usually follows up with '''I'LL BRING THE LAW OF NATURE TO YOU! Also the brazillian portugese one is awesome because he makes these "HAAAAH" sound when he flails around and he should release an album. Also Enishi wasn't in the show but he might be just as good. He didn't lose, he's invincible. ATTACKS CCO's attacks fuckin' rock. he haz. SECRET SWORD 1 HOMURADAMA. (Note: screw the english way to say it go to the spanish one, practice the accent and say it like they do.) this is the one where he just moves his Sord across the floor and makes inferno. SECRET SWORD 2 GUREN KAINA. Everyone who doesn't like this move should be nuked. CCo slashes his hand and he has gunpowder in there and he magically doesn't blow his hand off. Bonus points because it was the first attack in the series to legit wreck kenshin's face. THE FINAL SECRET SWORD, KAGUZUCHI. This one's okay. He goes all sketchy when he does it. HE makes this bigass fire tornado and dumps it on some poor sucker. Kick. Sometimes CCO kicks people. he uses his feet. I don't think he does this in the show but he'd probably get roudn to it. Thingy when he defeated Eros time CALLcomPOSURE is by far CCO's most awesome thingy. This is because it defeated Gatotsu Zeroshiki, Gatotsu Zerostyle, GATOTSU NUMERO DOOOOSSSSS, and the two portugese ones. It also made spanish saito do the best scream in existence. CALLcomPOSURE is made of violence, rape, fire, powder, calling and spain. It is basically unstoppable if your name is Hajime Saitou and you live in the era of the meiji restoration after having fought for the shinsengumi in the revolution. If you're someone else I don't know you might be in with a shot, do your best like :D NAMES IN OTHER LANGUAGES SHISHIO MAKOTO - Japan MAKOTO CCO - English MEAHKOWTOH CCO!! - Spanish MUUAAAAHHH-SHISHIE-O - Portuguese UOHOH SISSYO - Brazillian SISS-E-O - Greek MEKEMO CCO - Catalan SHISHYO MAKOTA - Russian MAKOTOH SHUSHEO - French SHIH-SHIEYO MAKOTO - Sony Dub CCO'S LINES PHYE! I'LL BRING THE LAW OF NATURE TO YOU EN ESE CASO! NUMERO DOOOOSSS!!!! DROPPED MY GUARD THIS is what you CALLcomPOSURE! This is what you 強姦-Пожар!!! THAT'S FUNNY, BATTOSAI. WELCOME, BATTOSAI. (Weird throat noises) ME QUEMO!!! ТЫ ДОЛЖЕН УМЕРЕЕЕЕТТТЬ!!!!! HaaaaAAAAAAaaaaah~ PREPARA-SE VAI MORRER battoSAAAII!!! -aAH! :( Prepare to fire the gun! FIRE! FUEGO! Que!? Es impoSIBLE! NO PUEDE SER! YO LO MATE. This has gone on long enough-PrePAAAREE yourSELF BAT-TU-SAAII!!! 2 DIE!!!!AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH SECRET SWORD TWO. GUREN KAINA! Везение продолжается. Would YOU SHUT UP. Calm down, this is the first time I've gotten a chance to fight in a while. Let me enjoy my victory. (AHA-HA GUESS WHAT THIS TRIGGERED.) WONDER DECIDED You're HELPLESS AGAINST MY POWER HUHUHUHAHAHA PREPARRE YYYOOOUURRSEELLFF EYAAAAHH προετοιμάζει τώρα βαττωςαι, να πεθάνει!!! YAEAH! And I'M THE ONE THAT DESERVES TO LEEEEHHHVVV And I KNOW WHAT DESERVES TELLLL-EEEEHHH-VISION. Go away San-O-Suke-E sagara the battle's over. GUOREN KAOINAH!!! GUOUEN, KAIYNA! LYETZ GOWH! The kaiten kenbu rokuren is six slashes in one moment but it only works if I'm on one side. И самый сильный... ЭТО Я!! STUPID MOVE. Callate y pelea tonto AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH CALLcom. Category:Inside Jokes Category:COMPOSURE Category:ZERO STYLE Category:Villians Category:Animu Category:Mango Category:Kiwami